bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Emilou Apacci
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = May 17''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 98 | gender = Female | height = 156 cm (5'1½") | weight = 42 kg (92 lbs.) | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation = Tier Harribel's Fracción Arrancar #54 | team = Tres Bestias | previous team = Números | partner = Franceska Mila Rose Cyan Sung-Sun | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Cierva | manga debut = Volume 30, Chapter 269 | anime debut = Episode 161 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Kumi Sakuma | english voice = Megan Hollingshead }} , originally incorrectly romanized as Apache, is the 54th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Tier Harribel's three female Fracción. Appearance Apacci is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia, meaning she has two differently colored eyes; her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has black jaw-length hair and her mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle, much like that of a unicorn. She wears the white standard Arrancar uniform, but it is customized with shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v-neck and gloves and collars over her wrists, which are actually her Zanpakutō. The position of her Hollow hole is unknown. After the seventeen months following Aizen's defeat, her mask fragments change shape. Behind her horn is a longitudinal crest, like that of a Roman legionnaire.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 18 Personality She is impatient, short-tempered, rude, impulsive, and rather confrontational, and is usually scolded by Cyan Sung-Sun as a result. She is fiercely loyal to Harribel, finding the action of Hitsugaya raising his sword at her deeply offensive. She is also fairly confident in her master's abilities and is easily assured when it is "obvious" that there is "no way she can lose". History Prior to becoming a Números, Apacci was a deer-like Hollow. Apacci first met Harribel back when she was still an Adjuchas. Harribel saved her from another Hollow that was about to devour her. She then followed Harribel back to her base where she met Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun. There, Harribel invited Apacci to join their group, but Apacci was resistant to the idea of working in a team. However, she reluctantly agrees. Sometime later, the three Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun chase down another Hollow. When Harribel instructs them to allow it to escape, Apacci questions why. Harribel explains that she does not want to get stronger by devouring other Hollows and that if she cannot defeat them alone, she will defeat them together with others.Bleach anime; Episode 284 When Harribel was confronted by Baraggan's court, Apacci witnessed Harribel cutting down one of Baraggan's Hollows and rejecting Baraggan's request to serve him or leave. Sometime later, the same Hollow, now an Arrancar, entered their lair and attacked the group. Harribel appeared and ordered Apacci and the others to run while she fought the Arrancar. Apacci was reluctant to abandon Harribel and convinced Mila Rose and Sung-Sun that they must help their master. They returned to assist Harribel, but were quickly beaten by the Arrancar. As Harribel was about to be killed, Sōsuke Aizen appeared and dispatched the Arrancar. Plot Hueco Mundo arc She first appears after the ninth Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed in battle, asking Harribel what they should do in response.Bleach manga; Chapter 269 She appears later on with Harribel and the rest of her Fracción observing the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, apparently being shaken by the Spiritual Pressure given off by Grimmjow's Resurrección along with Sung-Sun and Mila Rose.Bleach manga; Chapter 282 Fake Karakura Town arc Later she, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun appear alongside Harribel and the other two strongest Espada and their Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315 After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción are killed, all the other Fracción pair up against a Shinigami and begin to battle. Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun team up against Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 23 However, Matsumoto decides to take on all three while Hitsugaya handles their Espada, Harribel. Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 17-20 At first Apacci tries to stop him but is ordered to stop by Harribel, who decides to take him on.She returns her attention back on Rangiku and gets into a verbal warfare with her, along with Mila Rose (as Sung-Sun criticizes them for taking her bait). After getting damaged by Haineko, Rangiku attempts an ash twister to surround the trio, but they use Cero to drive it away.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, pages 8-17 Later she is seen fighting Rangiku on her own. She initially gains the upper hand, but is stopped and blasted by a fireball, shot by Momo Hinamori, who enters the battlefield as, in her words, Aizen's enemy. It impacts her as she is about to strike Matsumoto; she manages to block it, but she, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun are caught in a much larger explosion, thanks to Hinamori using Tobiume on a self-created Kidō Net, engulfing all three of them. However, she, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun survive by releasing their Zanpakutō and healing themselves.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 17-22''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 334, pages 4-5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 334, pages 12-22''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 335, pages 17-22 They then activate their "Qhimera Parca" ability, which forms a new creature they name "Ayon". Seconds later, Ayon charges at Rangiku, and defeats her with a single attack, tearing off the right side of her abdomen. Hinamori attempts to heal her, but Ayon proves to be far to powerful and defeats her with a single attack also. As Ayon is about to finish Momo off, Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi save her with Bakudō # 37. Shūhei, then tells her that they will take over.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 22-24 Apacci calls Ayon to deal with the new threat, he does not budge. She then remarks that Ayon cannot hear what they are saying. Shūhei tells Izuru to tend to Hinamori's and Matsumoto's wounds. Izuru reluctantly agrees and swoops off, Shūhei begins battle with Ayon. Shūhei started by using the Hadō #11. Tsuzuri Raiden. Ayon fell over and seemed paralyzed. Shūhei then found out that Kidō was the beast's weakness. He then tied up Ayon using the chains of his sword, Kazeshini, and proceeded to defeat him. However, before he could, Ayon broke out of the chains easily. Shūhei then tried his best to dodge Ayon, however Ayon got to his feet and grabbed him by the chest. Ayon stretched his mouth wide and prepared to swallow him.Bleach manga; Chapter 336 Just then, Tetsuzaemon Iba arrived at the scene to save Hisagi. Sensing no reaction from Ayon, Iba moved in for the kill. Just then, from the back of Ayon's hair, a eye opened and fired a large Cero from it, defeating Iba. Ayon crushed Hisagi with his fist and flung his limp body aside. With Hisagi and Iba down, Ayon moved towards Kira. Just as all seemed lost, Captain-Commander Yamamoto arrived and stabbed Ayon with his cane, whilst grumbling on how pathetic the "kids" were; forcing him to fight.Bleach manga; Chapters 337-338 After Yamamoto finishes Ayon off with his Shikai; Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun attempted an attack on Yamamoto only to be incinerated effortlessly by his Shikai. Harribel's reaction would seem to indicate that they are dead, but Yamamoto himself commented that did not completely burn them, out of respect for their fighting spirit (attacking him with only one arm each).Bleach manga; Chapter 339 The material world transfer that was performed by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi switched Karakura Town in Soul Society with the Fake in Karakura Town, and when this happened, the Arrancars who had passed out with deep wounds were also transferred along to Soul Society. Orihime Inoue, who came from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society through a Garganta with Rukia Kuchiki to meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki who had finished his battle against Sōsuke Aizen was led by Emilou Apacci and quickly began healing their wounds there.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 221-222 After returning to Hueco Mundo via Garganta, Harribel and her Fracción look upon the destruction that came from the various battles that took place.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 221 The Arrancar are greeted by Kukkapūro, the Hollow dog, whom they instantly recognize as Yammy Llargo's companion. It is in this area Apacci and the others could feel what was left of Yammy's reiatsu and determined from it that the powerful Espada fought with all his might before dying. It is then that they realize that the Adjuchas hollows have detected their presence and will soon arrive, as they are now able to approach Las Noches do to the absence of the powerful Espada. All four are clear that it woundn't be long before the fighting normal to the Hollows of Hueco Mundo would begin again. Harribel became distressed at the concept as to prevent it was her reasoning for joining Aizen but now it would return and she could not stop it from happening. Sung-Sun suggested that now that Baraggan Louisenbairn was dead and Aizen was gone she should rule Hueco Mundo in their place. Apacci and Mila Rose agreed that it would be the best course but Harribel disagrees explaining that a fake sun could not bring light to the darkness of Hueco Mundo, and all that is truly needed is the silent darkness. Harribel then begins to make her way toward Las Noches with her loyal Fracción following behind intently.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 230-231 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Following the Vandenreich conquest of Hueco Mundo and capture of Harribel, Sung-Sun, Apacci and Mila Rose appear at the Jagdarmee's camp as the unit's leader, Quilge Opie, is selecting Arrancar to abduct. When Quilge speaks negatively about Harribel, Apacci attacks the group, killing two of them. Mila Rose gives out to her about overdoing it and tells her to calm down as Apacci angrily responds to Quilge's inquiry about their identity.Bleach manga; Chapter 487 pages 18-20 Apacci and Mila Rose get into an argument, leaving Sung-Sun to go challenge the Jagdarmee and Quilge alone, calling her comrades "monkeys". Apacci and Mila Rose then insult her for doing so.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, paes 1-2 Nel Tu then explains to Ichigo that the three of them are the , and Apacci thinks Mila Rose is talking about her as they fight off their opponents. The captain offers them to capitulate so they can work with Harribel, but Apacci punches a nearby rock in anger as they advise Quilge not to underestimate them, which the captain states is such a pity.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 5-9 When Ichigo arrives on the scene, Apacci and her comrades lie defeated by Quilge.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 16-17 Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun regain consciousness while Ichigo Kurosaki is fighting Quilge, and they summon Ayon. Ayon attacks Quilge while he is explaining the Quincy: Letzt Stil to Ichigo, surprising him. Apaaci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun tell Quilge that he is still fighting them, and they command Ayon to attack him.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, page 15-17 When Ayon looks back towards his creators, Apacci insists that he should just attack and not to care about them. She then explains to Ichigo and his friends just how he was created, advising them to run if they want to ensure their own survival.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 1-4 With her allies, she watches as Ayon beats Quilge to the point of breaking his neck. She commends him for his sturdiness and remaining in one piece despite the beating. As she boasts, Quilge surprises her by attacking her through the chest. Quilge gets up and insists he has to report back with his findings, maintaining that they all should just die now.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 13-17 Powers & Abilities Cero: Apacci, like many others of her kind, can fire a red Cero that she blasts from the tip of her horn.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 15-16 Bala: Apacci is also capable of firing Bala blasts from her fists.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 20 Sonído: Apacci is able to use Sonído to maneuver effectively in battle, even taking her opponents by surprise. High Spiritual Power: She has a high amount of spiritual power, allowing her the ability to fight on par with a Gotei 13 lieutenant. : Apacci has a special ability, with Cyan Sung-Sun and Franceska Mila Rose, called Quimera Parca, where each one of them tears off their left arms, which combine to form a new creature. This creature is massively-large, towering over average-size combatants. The creature has a deer skull for a head, a massive muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent's tail. Apacci claims that its name is "Ayon," and that it is their pet. But, apparently, this creature is unable to hear any of the three Fraccións' instructions.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 22-24 Zanpakutō -like Zanpakutō.]] . Apacci's Zanpakutō are actually the collars she wears over her wrists. When drawn, they take the shape of chakram, with three blades protruding from each one.Bleach manga; Chapter 334 : : Apacci can throw her Cierva like projectiles as though they were boomerangs.''Bleach manga; Chapter 334, Page 22 *'Resurrección': Her release command is . In her Resurrección form, Apacci becomes more deer-like. Her body gets covered in brown fur, she sports deer-like antlers above her brow, her feet are replaced with deer-like hooves, and a small tail emerges from where her tailbone would be located. Both her eyes change to amber and both eyes gain a red outline around them, with small lightning bolt-shaped markings on both sides of her face.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 21 Censorship In the manga, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci summon Ayon by tearing off their left arms. In the anime, however, they simply hold out their left arms which fires a red beam that becomes Ayon, but it is seen later on that they didn't have their left arms and they have red auras to cover their arms. Trivia *Apacci's name comes from Emilio Pucci, an Italian fashion designer and politician.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; Tite Kubo Interview, page 256 References Navigation de:Apache es:Apache Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Female Category:Numeros